


Kanima

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, light OoC, spoilers s2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No me gustó demasiado cómo me quedó este escrito, pero bueno ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kanima

**Author's Note:**

> No me gustó demasiado cómo me quedó este escrito, pero bueno ^^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Vieta_Derek-JacksonSterek-1.jpg)

A decir verdad, él estaba bien con lo de matar a Lydia. Sentía pena por ella, pero no había otro remedio. El Kanima debía ser destruido.  
Por otra parte, estaba Jackson, quien parecía tener todas las papeletas para ser el mentado reptil.  
Si de verdad era él...  
No tuvo ninguna duda cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos. Lydia estaba allí, pálida, frágil y asustada, mientras que Jackson...  
Pensó que sus ojos bien podían estarle engañando. No era así. Y entonces temió que todo su mundo se derrumbase.  
Scott le dio esa solución que pasó por su cabeza demasiadas veces, pero a la que ignoró deliberadamente: salvarle.  
Y se dio cuenta de que de verdad quería hacerlo. Su parte lobuna sentía toda su desesperación, ese vulnerable lado humano suyo. Y no quería sentirse así. Lo odiaba.  
Como alfa que era tenía que parecer que nada le importaba, que todas sus decisiones eran acertadas. Matarle. No matarle...  
Fue una única persona la que notó que algo le pasaba, la menos esperada; Stiles. Scott estaba con Allison en su mundo rosa, Lydia ya tenía bastante con lo suyo y el resto... Ni siquiera "el mordisco" les hacía tan cercanos a él.

-¿Sabes? Llevo un tiempo preguntándomelo... ¿Te pasa algo?

Derek fijó sus azules y fríos ojos en los castaños de Stiles, interrogante.

-Es que... Bueno, te veo algo taciturno. Incluso has dejado de amenazarme con desgarrarme la garganta con tus dientes...

Una pequeña y mordaz sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del alfa.

-¿Lo echas de menos acaso? 

Sus ojos brillaron con un extraño fulgor, haciendo que Stiles se echase hacia atrás, acojonado.

- _Oh Dios mío_... Vale, retiro lo dicho.

Derek rió entre dientes.

-Es curioso que lo hayas notado precisamente tú...

-No es que los demás no... Están algo inquietos, de hecho...

-Pensé que después de tener que mentir a tu padre tantas veces, tendrías un máster en eso o algo. Veo que me equivoqué -soltó un bufido-. Ni uno solo de ellos está preocupado. ¿Por qué tú sí?

-No... No lo sé -se puso nervioso. Derek pudo notar entonces su pulso desbocado. No es que fuese raro que le ocurriese en su presencia, pero sí que lo era en aquel momento. Parecía que su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho-. Yo... tal vez sepa algo más.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Tus... sentimientos.

Derek aguantó la respiración, mirando al chico con incredulidad. ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Era imposible que se hubiese dado cuenta. ¡Lo había escondido tan bien... !

-Si dices algo de esto estás muerto -se vio diciendo-. Esto debe permanecer en secreto y espero que te lo lleves a la tumba, o yo mismo cumpliré con ello ahora mismo.

Stiles no se amedrentó ni un poquito, aunque había perdido un poco de color-.Pero... Jackson podría sentir lo mismo.

-Imposible -negó con la cabeza el alfa-. Ambos sabemos que no es así. Es demasiado narcisista. Ni siquiera Lydia le gustó lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en sí mismo.

-¿Y tú... estás enamorado de él?

-No voy a decir nada más, Stiles.

-Si fuese un simple capricho, ¿quién sería tu compañero en realidad?

Derek comprendió enseguida lo que Stiles trataba de decir y, sorprendentemente, eso le hizo sonreír. Fue más como una mueca, pero Stiles lo vio y sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Alguien muy útil, que no esté jugando todo el día y esté centrado -respondió.

Stiles se mordió los labios, por que, ¿eso se aplicaba a él o seguía con Jackson en mente?

-Soy mágico o... _casi_ mágico. Viste lo que pude hacer el otro día. ¿No es eso ser útil?

El alfa disimuló otra sonrisa y meneó la cabeza antes de hablar y darse la vuelta para irse:

-Demasiado útil.

Y Stiles se quedó allí parado viendo cómo se alejaba, sintiendo que podía tener una oportunidad. Pero no había tiempo que perder. Debían atrapar al Kanima antes de que actuasen los Argent. Y esta vez Derek estaría preparado, con sus verdaderos sentimientos enfocados en otra parte. Mucho mejor así.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
